super_minecraft_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
History Teacher (Recreation)
The History teacher is easily the coolest guy in the series, in fact he's the main protagonist. He constantly runs into Super Minecraft Kid and has to get him out of the way so he can grade all the papers in class. He's a pro at Minecraft and is good friends with Steve, together they stop earape kid throughout the series. His husband Balloon boy holds him dear as well. Once the poor guy was stabbed by earape kid and was immediately sent to the hospital where he had to have a liver transplant due to internal bleeding. Because to this experience, he now loathes earrape kid. Later after earrape kid threw a hissy fit, Super murder kancer (earape kid) shot him in his left lung, then in his eye. He fell to the ground, then earrape kancer poured bleach into his mouth and eyes. His last blurs of reality were Steve crying as he lost a dear friend, and the painful sound of earrape kid talking. Right after he died, Super earrape kancer cut open his chest cavity and started ripping out his intestines.... He's also one of the characters that are bad animated and got hands out of their guts Deaths The History teacher dies 2 times (Possibly 3) in Minecraft animated. Relationships Super minecraft kid The History Teacher hates SMK because his past experiences where SMK has assaulted him several times, and SMK is the overall main antagonist. He constantly gets in the way and interrupts class to talk about is affair fantasies with a robot chicken at a crappy restaurant he constantly goes to (which may or may not be a mental asylum). He also has been driven to smoke marijuana to drive away the insanity of SMK's existence. Balloonz Boy It didn't take long before The History Teacher confessed his love to Balloonz Boy. The met at a restaurant and had a remarkable similarity (which actually everyone shares), they hate Super minecraft kid. Minecraft and FNAF haters He is considered to be one of these just for the sake of hating SMK. Chica, Steve,JWM321 and SMK's Subscribers He hates them as they team up to run around raping ears with their nonsense. Mario He is a fan of Mario's dedicated games, from 1983 to 2016 (when he was murdered). Wife and Kids. He made them up so SMK wouldn't kill him, but it failed. Trivia * He appears to have Minecraft, due to the fact that he can warp onto the Minecraft dimension. * He stated that he is and had a crush on Balloonz boy. * He is presumably a Five nights at Freddy's hater,since they fight by his side in the great war in episode 6. * It seems he also knows Bonzi buddy, as he took the history teacher's side, fighting Super minecraft kid directly before he was killed by a strike to the heart. * He makes a cameo in the second season on the news. * Quotes "Alright class, this is your- I am the history teacher and I am giving you back your tests." "That's because you're an idiot, Michael." Please don't kill me, I have a lot to live for! I have a wife and kids! '' No! I was in love with him because I'm fucking GAY! '' - said after balloonz boy was killed Gallery: Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Super Minecraft Kid Category:People Category:Super Minecraft Kid's Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villians